


Starting All Over Again

by Hytia04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ex-Auror Harry Potter, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Hogwarts Professors, M/M, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Teacher Draco Malfoy, Teacher Harry Potter, just a little angst i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hytia04/pseuds/Hytia04
Summary: In which a conversation over beers made Harry turn his own world upside-down.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley(mentioned)
Kudos: 2





	Starting All Over Again

From an outside point of view, Harry Potter's life seemed like it's perfect. The famous Saviour of the wizarding world, climbing the ladder of Auror ranks rather fastly, with his best friend and soon to be brother-in-law, Ron, by his side, and engaged to his long-time girlfriend, the Holyhead Harpies star-chaser, Ginny Weasley. Although, if you looked a little closer, you could see, that something was missing. He lived his life kind of monotonously. Get up, go to work, visit the Leaky with Ron for pints, go home, repeat. But something changed on that late August night, as he climbed through the Floo of their flat, filled with enthusiasm.  
\- Hey, you're a bit late!- Ginny welcomed him.  
\- Yeah, I know, sorry about that.- he kissed his fiancée's cheek.- I only realised it was so late when Tom started to put the chairs up around us.  
\- 'Mione most have kittens.- she chuckled.  
\- Actually no, I think Ron left a couple hours before me.- Harry rubbed his neck anxiously. He didn't want to reveal his companion's persona. At least not now.  
\- Oh?- she lifted her eyebrows expectantly. Harry sighed, knowing this won't go well.  
\- Ron finished his pint before me, they had dinner plans with Hermione, so he left. Before I could finish mine, Draco sat beside me, we statred talking, time flew by, and now we are here.- he explained.  
\- And exactly what the two of you can talk about for so long?- she folded her arms, irritation rising in her voice.  
\- Minerva offered him a job at Hogwarts. Now that Slughorn retired, she needs a potions master. He is worried about the parents' reaction.  
\- As he should be. McGonagall must've lost her bloody mind! Death Eater scum like him shouldn't be allowed around children!- she raged.  
\- Hey! No need to be so harsh!- he said with rising voice. He felt anger boiling inside of him. He realized then, at this point, he can't save themselves from a huge fight.  
\- I have every right to be "harsh"- she gestured. - I'd like to remind you, that I lost a brother because of him!- she screamed. Harry couldn't take it anymore.  
\- Really? I lost everybody because of Voldemort! Draco didn't kill my parents, nor Sirius, Remus or Tonks. He was just a child, forced to believe and act as he was told!- he screamed right back at her. Lately, he already had his doubts about their relationship, but now that it's clear to him that grief blinded Ginny into a prejudiced bitter woman, he was almost sure that sooner or later they'll fall apart.  
\- Oh, yeah?- she asked mockingly, as she took off her engagement ring in a hurry.- Then go fuck your precious Draco and get the fuck out of my house!- she throw the ring to his head. Harry stared at her for a moment, clearly frozen by disbelief, then without another word, he apparated away to the only place he had in mind.

It would be an understatement to say that Kreacher was surprised to see Harry on a late hour like this. He often visited the old house-elf, as he was the rightful owner of Grimmauld Place ever since Sirius died. Through the years, Kreacher grew fond of Harry, his visits were always rather welcomed. The second he laid eyes on Harry, he felt the anger radiating off of him so without a word he ushered him to the kitchen and got the tea started. As he waited for his cup, he sat down by the table, deep in his thoughts, just to be dragged out of them shortly by the delicious smelling cup of tea sitting in front of him. Before he could take the cup in his hands, he felt Kreacher staring at him expectantly, worry etched onto his wrinkly face.  
\- I'm alright, Kreacher, just had a row with Ginny and she sent me away. Don't worry about me.- he said reassuringly, eyeing the ring in his hand.  
\- Is Master Harry planning on staying here permanently? Kreacher could prepare a bedroom for Master- the old elf said and without waiting for an answer, he hurried away, probably to do just as he said. After he announced to Harry that his quarters were ready to accomodate him, he left him alone. Even though the room was as cozy as an unlived space can be, sleep never came for Harry that night. Thoughts about his life kept him awake until it was time for him to get up for work. As he entered the kitchen, there was a big plate of fried egg and toast waiting for him on the table, next to it, the largest cup of coffee he ever seen. He was forever grateful for having Kreacher. He ate his breakfast without much of an appetite, then chugged down the coffee in one gulp. After all, he needed to be on time to destroy his own career.

Robards didn't want to believe his own eyes, when Harry barged into his office -against the secretary's efforts to keep him out- just to put down his Auror badge on the Head Auror's desk. He tried to talk him out of leaving the force, telling him that he is on the right way to replace him as Head Auror when the time comes. Harry had none of it. He already made up his mind about the topic last night, when he laid awake in his new bed at Grimmauld. So instead of hearing him out, he thanked him for everything, and then left his office to find Ron. He wanted to tell him himself that he left the force. After all he's not only his best friend, but his partner, well, that he was. It wasn't hard to notice Ron's bright red hair among the crowd in the Atrium.   
\- Hey mate! Robards will have your bollocks if he sees you wearing this.- he waved his hands at Harry's clothes. Harry chuckled nervously. Well, here goes nothing.  
\- He already saw me like this. Listen, I'm on my way out, I just wanted to tell you that I quit.- he sputtered. There was no going back.  
\- You what? What's wrong with you lately? Yesterday, you broke up with my sister because of the Ferret, but that's gonna be another day's topic. And now you fuck up your whole career. You must have been hexed to act this stupidly.- Ron argued  
\- Listen, I'm gonna tell you everything, just not here, and not now. Firecall me at the Grimmauld when you arrived home. Gotta go, pal!- he promised, and left a shocked Ron in the Atrium. Before he could exit the building, an older witch approached him. He didn't remember her name, but he was sure she was a journalist.  
\- Mr. Potter, for a word please! Is it true that you left the Auror force?- she asked, her quill hovering closely to the parchment.  
\- I'm not sure your readers are that much interested in my career choices, but yes, I indeed left the force. Is that all for now? Have a nice day, Ma'am!- he tried to end the conversation.  
\- One last question, Mr. Potter! Have you heard about the rumour that Headmistress McGonagall wants to hire your arch-enemy, Draco Malfoy as Potions teacher?- she looked at him, obviously waiting for a hate-speech.  
\- First of all, he's not my enemy. We are not children anymore. Secondly, I did heard, and I think he is a very good choice. If a remember correctly, he achieved an Outstanding in Potions N.E.W.T., so I'm sure he'll be an exceptional Potions master!- he said, and then hurried away before she could ask another question. He didn't have it in him to talk about Ginny, especially not with a journalist, and since news travel so fastly, it must've been the next topic she wanted to discuss. It looked like it wasn't his lucky day, since as he was on his way to the Apparation point, he ran into the previously mentioned Ginny.  
\- Hey, Harry, please wait! I wanted to talk to you, but Kreacher refused to let me through the Floo, I barely managed to convince him to even tell me that you left for work early.  
\- He can't let anybody through without my permission, and I wasn't leaving for work, I was leaving to quit.- he explained.  
\- You did what? Are you off your bloody nuts? Why would you do such thing?- she exclaimed.  
\- I have enough money to live my whole life comfortably without having a job. But I'm certain you wanted to talk about something else. Care to tell me at Grimmauld?- he asked, already offering his arm for her.

It was well into the evening, when Ginny left Grimmauld after their conversation about the two of them. It seemed like Harry wasn't the only one who felt like they don't belong together anymore. They apologised for the events of the previous night and agreed on staying on good terms, even trying to regain their childhood friendship. It took off a weight from Harry's shoulder he didn't even notice he carried. Enjoying his newfound lightness, he was about to head for a long bath, when Kreacher crawled out of his room, with a letter in his hands.  
\- Owl was arriving while Master Potter had company, so Kreacher took it.- he handed over the letter. As Harry took it from him, he recognized the Hogwarts seal on it immediately. He was buzzing with curiosity as he carefully teared open the red seal. It was a rather short letter, more like a note, from the Headmistress, requesting a firecall with him, as soon as possible. He made his way to the library's fireplace. The headmistress answered almost immediately.  
\- How can I help you, Headmistress McGonagall?- he asked cheerfully. His insides filled with warmness at the sight of the older witch's face in the fire. He was always fond of the woman. She was like a grandmother to him.  
\- I believe we agreed on first-name terms, Harry.- she smiled softly. - Although, I requested this sort-of-meeting for a more serious reason.- she got back to the topic.  
\- I'm all ears!- Harry flashed her a toothy smile.   
\- I was informed that you left Law Enforcement today. Is it by any means true?- she asked. Harry let out a long sigh. Word really did travel fast nowadays.  
\- Yes, I did. I handed in my badge to Head Auror Robards himself. It's safe to say he thought I went crazy for doing so, he even tried to talk me out of it. Even though I have much respect for him, I refused to change my mind.- he answered her honestly.  
\- Care to explain your reasons, if I'm not indiscreet to ask?  
\- All my life I've been fighting. Against dark wizards, against evil like Voldemort, against Draco Malfoy. Gods, even against myself. I wish to stop fighting already and build a quiet, normal life. Being an Auror Inspector won't help me in that case.- as he explained, Minerva nodded understandingly.  
\- That would be a change you must crave by now, Harry. But one would be curious to know if you have any plans regarding a new career? You see, I'm a bit short on Defense Against The Dark Arts teachers, due to the embarassing events of last year.- Harry had to muffle the laugh bubbling up in his chest. He heard about the scandal of last year. The new DADA teacher fell in love with a seventh year Hufflepuff and impregnated her during the school year. By the time she had to sit for her N.E.W.T-s, a mediwitch was required by her side, in case she gave birth. They joked about it with Ron and Hermione over drinks one night, imagining all of the DADA teachers they ever had dating one of their fellow students.  
\- Are you offering me a job? But, I didn't even had proper training. You sure it's legal to teach without one?- he asked.  
\- I'm the Headmistress, I employ whoever I want. And besides that, you seemed like an outstanding teacher in your fifth year.- she surprised him with a wink.  
\- Whoever you want? Like me and Draco Malfoy?- he smiled.  
\- Looks like news really do travel fastly these days.- she hummed. - Is that a problem for you? I mean Mr. Malfoy being employed by me.  
\- Not at all. Look, Minerva. We grew up, even are on a civil term with each other. Remember, I testified for him and his mother. They both saved my life during the war, in their own ways. It would be utter bullshit -pardon my french- not to employ such a gifted potions master.  
\- Deep down I always knew you were a rather wise young man, Harry.- she complimented him. - Do you think you will be able to give an answer before the end of this week regarding the offered position?- she asked.  
\- There's no need to flatter me. If you are positive I don't need any training, I'd be happy to accept your offer.- her face visibly lit up from his answer.  
\- Very well then. I'm afraid I must say farewell for now. See you soon colleague!- she smiled happily before ending the call. What has Harry's life come to!

The remaining days of August went by in a blur. Between buying half of Diagon to get everything he may or may not need in Hogwarts, he tried to spend as much time as possible with Ron and Hermione. They had a few dinners together, since they won't be able to do so for a few months. He even visited Andromeda and Teddy, running into Narcissa Malfoy on one of the occasions. It seemed like she was happy to see him. She was grateful for him standing up for Draco against that journalist he met at the Ministry Atrium. It might seem weird, but it always warms his heart to know how endless Narcissa's love is for Draco. She even accompanied him to King's Cross to bid him farewell. They joined him on platform 9 3/4, as he was observing the growing crowd of his soon-to-be students.  
\- Hello Dear! Everything alright?- Narcissa asked kindly as she touched his arm lightly. Everything she said and did was full of grace.  
\- It's a pleasure to see you so soon, Mrs. Malfoy! I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed, but I'm sure it's a passing feeling.- he answered politely.  
\- Please, do call me Narcissa, sweet boy! You call my sister on her first name, and she's older than me.- she laughed.  
\- I feel like I'm missing something here. When did the two of you became best friends?- Draco smirked, so unlikely of himself.  
\- We had a rather nice conversation when I visited your Aunt Dromeda the last time, love! Oh, looks like it's your last call to board the train!- she looked at her son with the softest smile on her beautiful face. She enveloped him in a big hug, kissing his cheek in the same time. For a split second, Harry's heart sored with the tiniest bit of jelousy, but he still chose to watch the scene. 

After Draco managed to unwrap himself from his mother's arms, they boarded the train together and occupied the first empty cabin they could find. They sat in silence, not knowing what to say. Harry watched through the window as the city scenario slowly turned into an endless grass of country view when Draco broke the silence.  
\- Isn't it déjà vu, sitting on this train?- he said, the french words rolling off his tongue so easily it mesmerized Harry.  
\- It is, tho' I don't remember ever sitting so close to you.- he said, already regret doing so. He felt like a complete tit. He was surprised to hear Draco laugh out loud at his remark.  
\- The closest we were to each other on this train was probably when you hid away to eavesdrop on my conversation with Pansy and Blaise.  
\- Or when you kicked my petrified face- Harry added.  
\- Yeah, you're probably right. Sorry for that one.- he flashed a shy, apologetic smile at Harry.  
\- Already forgave that one. I have to say, you throw a mean Petrificus Totalus.- he laughed. Never in a million years could he imagine having such an enjoyable convo with Malfoy.   
\- Almost as mean as your Sectumsempra.- Draco said. Harry's stomach turned a bit to the mention of that. He had nightmares of that night in the bathroom for months. Seeing Draco in the pool of his blood, hearing his crackling breaths in his head, over and over again.  
\- I never apologised for that. I really am terribly sorry. I was stupid enough to use a curse without even knowing it's effect.- he said, unable to look away from his hands.  
\- No need. You made it right by saving my life in the Room of Requirement and testifying for us.- he offered his hand to him, which Harry shook happily. Draco's elegant, long fingers felt strangely good around his owns. They were surprisingly warm, except for the simple silver ring he replaced the signet-ring he used to wear with. It looked good on him.  
\- Ever thought about what could've happened if I accepted your handshake in first year?- he asked without thinking.  
\- Good one! I don't know. Maybe we'd have been friends for a while, until my father's twisted views drew us apart, or I betrayed you.  
\- I could have saved you from all of it. You could have hidden out at Grimmauld.- Harry assumed. Draco gave him a bittersweet smile.  
\- You can't save everybody, Harry. It might sound like I'm off my bloody nuts, but I like to think everything happens for a reason. The greater good, you know? I regret my bullshit decisions, but in a way, they helped me to become the man I am today. Who is far more worthier to get to know than the self-centered little arsehole I was in school, let me tell you.  
\- Looks like I'm not the only one who changed a lot since Hogwarts. So, what do you say? Care to get to know me?- Harry asked, feeling a little anxious for the answer.  
\- I'd be honoured to get the chance to do so.- he smiled sweetly at Harry. A strange warmness filled him from head to toe every time Draco Malfoy flashed his perfect smile on him. It made Harry feel like he's special. For the remainder of the road they sticked to lighter topics, such as their common fear of teaching. If Harry was honest with himself, thinking about teaching wasn't the only thing making his heart racing right then,as much as he tried to avoid it.

After the Sorting Ceremony, Minerva gave her welcoming speech, announcing the changes in the teaching staff, making them stand up when she called their names. Harry let himself a discreet glance at Draco, who looked like he was about to faint in front of the sea of students.  
\- Psst, Draco!- he whisper-shouted to the blond, who sat still, probably still under the influence of feeling so many eyes on him. He slowly turned in Harry's direction. - Hey, it's okay, it's just a bunch of kids. Stop worrying, and for the love of Gods, start eating.- he smiled at the blond man, who gave him a grateful smile in response and started to put food on his plate. Harry turned back to his conversation with Hagrid, satisfied with himself. For the remainder of the feast, he stole a couple glances at Draco, making sure he was doing okay. Looked like he engaged himself in small talk with the other teachers, mostly the ones that thaught them back in the day. After the feast ended, Minerva invited him and Draco in his office. She gave them a couple of advices which they accepted gladly. She tried to reassure them that everything's gonna be alright. Seemed like it worked, if the visible relaxing of Draco's shoulders were any indication. Time flew by the three of them, so Minerva dismissed them when she noticed how late it was. They choose to take the longer path to their living quarters, talking about their schedules for the next day through the way. When they reached their destination, they wished each other good night went to prepare for bed.

The next morning Harry entered the Great Hall filled with determination. He spotted Draco's chin-length blonde hair righ away so he made his way to sit next to him. They chatted about giving their first lectures as professors. Draco seemed like the nervousness was drained of him. He was smiling through the whole breakfast, talking about how excited he was to show the first steps of brewing a potion to the first year class. Harry realized he was right when he said Draco'd be an outstanding potions master.   
\- Just make sure you don't give a first impression like Severus did on our first potions class.- he laughed as he stood to head for his very first class, almost making Draco spit out his tea with his comment. He heard Draco's soft murmur of "asshole" as he passed him. It made him smirking like a fool as he manouvred between students on the corridor to his classrom. The loud chatter he heard as he stood in front of the door died down as soon as he stepped foot in the classroom filled with third year students.  
\- Good morning everyone! My name is Harry Potter and I am going to be your DADA teacher for this year. Many of you may already know this, but I like to brag about the fact that I'm an ex-Auror.-he said, earning a few chuckles for his little joke.- Growing up, DADA was my favourite class, so it was evident for me to choose the Auror force as a profession. But enough of me. I'd like you to introduce yourselves and tell me about your favourite classes. Let's start here with you, Miss..  
\- Pots, Angela Pots, Professor. And my favourite class is transfiguration.- she answered him. And from then, it went like this. They introduced themselves and Harry tried his best to memorize the names. When the last student introduced themself, the class was almost over.   
\- Okay students, we doesn't have much time left, so the fun part will stay for next class. We'll be covering the chapter about Boggarts.- he glanced at his wrist watch.- Aaand, our time is up, class dismissed- he announced. 

After the classroom emptied out, he sneeked a peak at his schedule, realising that he was having a free period next. Not having anything to prepare for the next class since all of his classes today would be about introducing themselves, he left the classroom, locking the door after himself. He was wandering the coridors as he always did in his Hogwarts years, deep in his thoughts when something pulled him out of his own head. A group of students, fourth or fifth years ones cornered a younger looking boy. Before he could say something, he heard Draco's velvet-like voice.  
\- Hey, you lot! Stop it, and leave him alone, now!- he said strictly. It did things to Harry he'd never be caught admitting to.  
\- My mother thaught me not to listen to Death Eaters. Why would I listen to you then?- the leader of the pack argued, standing face to face with Draco. Or at least he tried, not really managing because of the size difference of a head Draco head on him.  
\- Your mother should have thaught you some damn respect instead. You just earned yourself and your whole group a week of detention, and minus ten points from Ravenclaw.- he said coolly, hearing the boys swearing as he passed them. Before he could start to think again about blond hair and happy laughter, the very owner of those things catched up to him.ű  
\- Hey, Harry! Thanks for that!- he touched his arm, just like his mother did on the platform, only his touch made it feel all sparkly. It took Harry a full moment to recover from the feeling of long fingers caressing his bicep.  
\- Don't be. He needs to learn some bloody respect. I won't hear anybody call you names like that. Damn, I fought Ginny for it, before we broke things off.- he laughed lightly.  
\- Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered that you stood up for me, but care to enlight me what I did against the Weaslette now?- he asked, clearly curiously.  
\- It was that night when we met at the Leaky. He said something prejudiced, we fought and then she told me to go fuck you.- he summed up the whole fight.  
\- How adult-like attitude she has.- Draco laughed lightheartedly, forcing a smile on Harry's face.   
\- Yeah- he agreed.- That's why I won't marry her.- he explained.   
\- Maybe it's the wiser choice.- Draco nodded, with an unreadable expression on his face.

It was friday afternoon, their last classes ended just before they sneaked down to the kitchen to pity the elves into giving them some snacks before dinner. With their loot, they retreated to Harry's quarters. They sat cross legged on his bed, facing each other as they shared the pastries they got from the elves.  
\- What does Professors do on weekends here?- Draco asked between two bites.  
\- Well, as I remember, Dumbledore used to pace back and forth in his office.- he said.  
\- Utterly boring activity. Others?- he licked the sugar off of his finger, making Harry kind of uncomfortable with such a seductive action.  
\- I'm almost positive Slughorn would get shitfaced drunk down in the Three Broomsticks.- Harry laughed.   
\- Now, that is a rolemodel worth to follow.- he exclaimed excitedly. And with that, it was settled that they visit the inn.  
Arriving there, they ordered a glass of firewhiskey each, and started talking about their week. Draco found Harry's story rather entertaining about how he made the name-calling Ravenclaw and his friends follow Filch around the castle every afternoon for a week. As they were talking about anything and everything, Madam Rosmerta appeared next to them from time to time, offering to fill their glasses, which resulted in reaching their goal of getting shitfaced very quickly. Harry excused himself for a quick visit of the loo. On his way out, when he saw his reflection he realised that he was indeed drunk. He thought it wiser to get Draco to head back to the castle. When he arrived to their table he didn't find his companion there. It was that moment when he located the blond, in the middle of the inn, his shirt untucked from his trousers, almost all of the buttons let loose, singing loudly along to the Weird Sisters song playing on the wireless. It was ridiculously hot. He could stare at Draco like this forever. He looked carefree with the drunk smile plastered on his face as he tried to make other customers join him, much to Madam Rosmerta's delight, who looked almost as fond of Draco as Harry was. Now, in his drunken state is was easy to face the fact. He had a massive crush on his former-enemy.  
\- Dray, come here!- he said, trying to catch the still singing man in his arms.  
\- Wait a minute, love, I'm a rockstar now.- he tried to brush off Harry.- Tell him that I am, dear Rosmerta- he turned to the landlady for confirmation.  
\- You sure are the biggest star, darling.- she laughed. Showing her his gratefulness for her companionship, he blew her a kiss.   
\- Okay, we need to head back now! Thank you, Rosmerta, it was lovely as always!- Harry said waving at the still smirking bartender, gathering a wild Draco in his arms as he manouvred him towards the door. The road back to the castle was not an easy one, considering Draco couldn't really walk straight. He prayed to any and every God that Draco could keep quiet until he walk him to his quarters. Somebody must have listened to his prayers, since Draco started to whisper the minute they laid foot in the castle. They reached the stairs without relatively no problem.   
\- What the fuckery fuck is up with these stairs. Don't remember 'em movin' so fast.- he mumbled into Harry's neck, his hot breath rising goosebumps all over his skin. It felt teasingly good. He was so caught up in the feeling of Draco all over him that he almost missed it when the stairs reached the right position for them. They got off and hurried down to the corridor. Draco struggled with the lock on his door for a minute, swearing softly under his breath. When he finally managed to open the door to his quarters, Harry froze on the spot, not knowing what to do.  
\- You comin' or what?- he sticked his blond head out, all of the buttons already opened, his shirt hanging down on his shoulders. Harry nodded, then followed him inside, sitting down on his bed. Draco moved comfortably around him, his shirt abandoned somewhere, just in his boxer briefs, with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. He took his time taking in the view laid out just for his eyes. The blond changed a lot since their school years. His lanky form long gone, replaced by delicate muscles. He was sporting a barely visible six pack nowdays. The thin line of golden hair that trailed from his bellybutton down, disappearing under the elastic of his underwear drew Harry's attention. He forced his vision upper on the body in front of him. Miles and miles of pale skin, scattered with the thinnest scars between his nipples. The whine escaped from him surprised him. Draco must have noticed the noise too, since he was staring at him with a searching expression on his elegant face. Harry slowly lifted his hands to the others chest, softly following the scars with his index finger. He did this, he realized. Draco curled his fingers around his hand, his thumb tracing patterns on the back of his hand, as a sort of silent forgiving.  
\- I won't ever forgave myself for...- he started to say, but Draco shushed him, pulling him up to stand in front of him. He felt the heat radiating off of him, it was intoxicating. With his free hand, he touched Harry's cheek, his fingers lightly caressing his stubbled jaw. They long overstepped anything that can be considered friendly, it was much more. Harry had no inner questions. Feeling Draco touch him felt better than anything Ginny ever did. Maybe this realization, or the alcohol pumping in his veins gave him the courage to lean closer til their lips met in the lightest of touch. Draco tasted faintly like firewhiskey, overruled by the mint of his toothpaste, and something sweet that only could be the other man's unique taste. The kiss only deepened as he sat down, then laid back on the bed, pulling Draco with him.  
\- Stay the night?- Draco asked, his voice raw from lack of using it as they parted to get some air. His stormy gray eyes shined, lighting up the dark room around them. Harry nodded, then his focus shifted back to the other's kiss-swollen lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> This work was written in one night, unbetaed, and please please, take into consideration that english is not my native language, so there must be mistakes. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> Love, xx


End file.
